


The Path Is Yours to Climb

by Huinari



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Askr is mentioned in passing, Corrin is the ocean's gray waves, Corrin is used to being peacekeeper, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F!Corrin falls into MCU, FEH is up to Book II, Flashbacks, Gen, LITERALLY, MCU is main timeline, So much Head Canon, Sort Of, both in her world and Askr, destined to seek life beyond the shores, head canon, just out of reach, self-indulgent fic, written lightheartedly for stress relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huinari/pseuds/Huinari
Summary: Either this wasn't Kiran's world, or the Summoner had forgotten to mention a few important details about the planet they hailed from.Or, local half-dragon princess of three kingdoms ends up in a not-so-local realm and also an Avenger, while making friends and trying to adapt to yet another new world she found herself in. Although this one is less receptive to people from other worlds than Askr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_Corrin . . ._

The whispers were everywhere. She struggled in the darkness, trying to reach the source of the sound, but how could you reach what wasn’t there?

_Corrin . . ._

“Not again,” she begged the fates. “Not again.”

But the fates of her realm had never been known for being kind. No one ever called them the merciful fates, or the kind fates. They were always the cruel fates.

_Corrin . . ._

With dread and anxiety heavy in her heart, Corrin was once again standing on a battlefield. The faces of her allies shouldn’t have been familiar to her, and yet they were. All she had to do was just open her mouth, and the names hanging on the tip of her tongue would spill out.

Seven of them. Standing against an army, and the world behind them threatened by the chaos in the skies, the light blue canopy that was the symbol of freedom torn open by the invaders.

Seven of them, and the odds were terrible, but this was not a fight she would flee from. They would protect this world, and if they could not protect it they would –

“If this doesn’t work,” Darcy’s voice reached her ears. She sounded oddly gleeful. “Then I’ll have to taser my second alien royalty.”

The burning freeze of an ice cube sliding down her shirt and offending her core temperatures snapped her out of any drowsiness, and Corrin’s eyes flew open as she shrieked, sleep broken.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Darcy said with a stifled yawn and a wave. Her glasses were slightly lopsided and her hair frizzy. She hadn’t been awake for long, either, or at the very least hadn’t had the chance to grab the morning coffee. “You wouldn’t wake up even when I tried poking or shaking you, you know. Bad dreams again?”

Corrin squeezed her eyes shut, and then let them fall open. “You could say that.”

As far as dreams went, this one wasn’t all that bad. No one was dying as a result of her failure, and she hadn’t failed and ruined everything in her dream like she did sometimes. There was a fight coming, and as with all wars, death likely following, but it had been a foreboding feeling only, with no direct violence or bloodshed.

But were they just dreams, she wouldn’t have been so affected. Her very bones ached, and the pounding of her pulse was loud in her ears like war drums.

“I’m going to wake Jane,” Darcy said, and wandered out after handing her a small hand towel. Corrin used it to grab the ice cube and wipe away any moisture left behind.

The dreams had a quality to them that made them – well, made them not quite dreams. Like the ones she’d had in her last night at the Northern Fortress, before she was finally given permission to leave – and started the chain of events that led to her life beyond the shores.

She might not have the future sight that her mother (and, as she knew now, her father) had, but she knew enough to know that these dreams were the kind that served as a warning. A storm was coming, and last time, the storm had been a war sweeping the continent, as well as a mad god’s plot to destroy everything and everyone.

Corrin tried to remain optimistic as she climbed out of bed – a difficult task, given her strong dislike of waking up. She made the bed, straightening and tucking the sheets with an ease that came from practice even as her mind was distracted. Earth was big, even bigger than her home realm, or the realm of Zenith. What kind of conflict was coming? And if she was going to get swept up in it, would the friends she made here be alright? Would Darcy, Jane and Erik be safe?

Would Kiran, wherever they were, be safe?

Corrin threw the towel onto her bed – small and foldable, and unfortunately not that comfortable to sleep on – with a little more aggression than was really necessary before going to the kitchen to begin breakfast. She was no Jakob or Dwyer, but the three women living under the same roof unanimously agreed that Corrin made the best coffee out of all of them. Because Jane was someone that could rival Felicia in terms of cooking ability, cooking duty fell between her and Darcy, and it was her turn this morning to cook breakfast.

Breakfast. She was going to focus on breakfast, the most important meal of the day, and not dreams. Dreams could be just that – dreams. They didn’t have to be premonitions of big events. The fates could leave her alone – Corrin had done more than enough, and she wasn’t a hero called by a desperate god or a chosen summoner in need of her help.

Maybe this was just a dream trying to warn her, with the decision not being up to her to make. This was not her realm, and there were no pivotal decisions that she should be making on its behalf. She could focus on cooking banana pancakes until they were the perfect golden brown and feeding two intelligent women breakfast, so they wouldn’t starve or die of malnutrition.

And then, just as she piled the last of the pancakes on the three plates, as if to punish Corrin for tempting the fates, her phone began to blare with the theme song of Mission Impossible. She wasn’t sure if she had liked the movies in the series – her favorites were still the animated ones with songs – but the theme song had been undeniably catchy, and never one to discourage Corrin’s integration into Earth’s cultures, Darcy had set it as a ringtone for a particular contact.

Corrin reached out and, after checking the caller out of habit more than true curiosity, picked up the cell phone with relative ease.

“Agent Coulson,” she greeted the man, as she turned the heat of the stovetop off. He was considered trustworthy by Clint and Natasha, but they were not close – and so, Corrin continued to refer to him respectfully with his title rather than his given name. “How are you this morning?”

“ _Not as good as I would like,”_ the man replied blandly. _“I’m afraid we have a situation.”_

And even before he explained what the situation was, Corrin knew, just knew, that whatever the dreams had been warning her of was here, and that maybe she might not be so free of the burden of choice as she had hoped in this realm.

She gave the pancakes a sad look. To think, she had just started to settle into a semi-normal routine after her sudden, unexpected arrival in this realm last year.

* * *

The fires that Surtr wore turned on him, and the golden armor glowed white with heat as he roared – the sound that of a wounded, dying beast’s.

“The flames are consuming him!” Prince Alphonse’s usual-white clothes were stained with soot and grime, as was his face, but his eyes were alit with the light of hope.

“We’ve done it!” Commander Anna cried.

Corrin winced in pain, holding her bleeding side. Genny was occupied with healing Julia, who was the most seriously wounded out of them all. Behind her was Ike, whose face was stoic in the way it got when he was trying to hide his pain. His posture – leaning slightly against the wall – proved that he was wounded.

But they’d won. Surtr was defeated, and –

“Grr . . .”

Corrin’s heart nearly stopped. Genny, who had been chanting a soft prayer, faltered in her words.

“Rrgh . . .”

Ike pulled himself up, glaring at the golden armor worn by flames. Corrin did the same, as the fires roared and burned like they were being fed air by bellows.

“Heh-heh-heh . . .”

“No,” Corrin said, and it was foolish to think that just words would make it not so, but – “No.”

But the fires laughed, louder and louder as the flames climbed and rose in heat and strength, and Surtr stood on his feet once more.

“Like the phoenix . . . I am born anew! Never have I awakened so refreshed!” The king of Muspell grinned, and the scar down one side of his face seemed to bleed molten lava.

“But . . . how?” Princess Fjorm looked one second away from breaking down, and Corrin didn’t blame her.

Like a nightmare, Surtr was whole and unharmed, even his armor golden as if freshly polished. As if everything they’d done had failed to even touch him. “Care to begin again? Try as many times as you wish! I will always come back . . .”

Even from this distance, the heat that radiated from him prickled at her face, drying her skin like the sun of the hottest days.

Kiran tugged at Fjorm, desperately trying to get the princess of Nifl back onto her feet, but the shock of everything had crushed her, leaving her almost catatonic.

“I pity you, child of ice,” said Surtr mockingly, no true pity in his voice. His next words only confirmed that he truly felt no such emotion. “I pity you for your weakness. You struggled so hard, not knowing how powerless you truly were. This childish trick of yours . . . It was in vain, as was your sister’s sacrifice. All you strove for . . . a total waste.”

Corrin exchanged a glance with Ike. They’d been working together as a team now, long enough that a glance was enough to exchange intent and directions.

Distraction, she read. They needed one, for a retreat, because they couldn’t go for round two now.

Her hand was still a little stained with blood spilled from her wound. She could use that.

She let her eyes drop to her hand, and then raised them back to Ike, who saw where her eyes had gone and gave her a slight nod.

Gathering as much water as she could and letting it rest low and ready, she waited.

Fire roared behind Surtr, a star about to be born on the earth instead of in the heavens, ready to devour anyone and everyone.

Askr didn’t exactly have Dragon Veins. _Zenith_ as a whole didn’t. At least, not the same that ran in the grounds of her own home world, like actual veins through the flesh of the earth.

But energy was energy, and with a bit of charging from her blood, Corrin and her siblings had discovered they could ‘make’ Dragon Veins of sorts even in this new world they were called to.

The ground around them was almost entirely saturated in the energy of fire, that which wanted to burn, but Corrin persisted, and pulled on the few strands left by Fjorm’s attack – the sheer spears of ice with translucent runes that the princess had summoned to throw at Surtr. They were all melted away now in the clash earlier on, but the traces of cold energy remained.

Corrin ran her bloodied hand across the ground and felt the energy shift to something malleable.

And then, she released it.

“Now!” she shouted.

Ike, Julia and Genny all ran at the signal while Corrin pushed and pulled and stretched every last bit of the cold energy by the power granted to her as the blood of the First Dragons. Ice grew, frost spreading across the hot earth of Muspell, ready to destroy heat and fire with sheer cold.

But they melted into nothing like illusions when they ran into Surtr’s fire.

The distraction hadn’t lasted as long as she had wanted. Corrin got to her feet, and began to turn back. The water she had gathered was still ready to be used as a shield if he rained fire down upon them during their retreat, and they were faster than Surtr, so maybe –

“Genny!” Ike barked. “Gravity!”

Maybe if they slowed him further, they could get everyone out safely.

Genny, with a scream that would make any Valkyrie proud, struck Surtr with a gravity spell. The flames writhed, but Surtr only faltered for a moment. His eyes burned, and not in the way of strong emotions, but with actual flames, and Corrin knew what was about to come.

Ike, who had been pulling Fjorm out of the way, and Julia, who was tugging Kiran, both screamed in warning.

Corrin was the only one who could act.

She grabbed Genny, and having no time to be gentle or say anything in warning, threw the small cleric as far away as she could while also pulling all the water she could get around herself in a shield.

The flames wrapping Surtr’s axe did not care to be stopped by water, and burned it away in a heartbeat, even the steam evaporated by the sheer difference.

Then the flames of Muspell’s king latched to feed on her, and Corrin screamed, but not for long.

* * *

When the three of them got out of the car to check on the man that their van had hit –

 _(both Darcy and Jane were shifting the blame to each other and Erik, probably, secretly, was considering the pros and cons of committing a hit and run because on one hand it was ethically wrong but on the other hand they were in the middle of an effing_ desert _without witnesses so –_

_Darcy wasn’t saying that body disposal was something they were discussing, but it was definitely on their minds because hello)_

They were surprised to find not one but two people. One of them happened to be the man hit with the van, who got back up fairly easily and began shouting for a hammer.

The other was a girl that was clearly lost from a cosplay convention, and was now dazed and lost in the middle of a desert in nowhere-town, which was so not the place.

“Dude, this is so not the place to be if you’re looking for a cosplay convention,” Darcy told the girl – young woman – just that. She had really gone all out on the whole dressing up thing with a dedication Darcy could only ever really muster up for chocolate cake or a super-hot guy, and the latter was only if he had a personality to match the face. Her hair was bleached out thoroughly, and when her eyes fluttered open Darcy saw she was wearing red contacts to give herself a fantasy element on top of her costume, an armor made of a light grey metal that did not look cheap. Helluva dedication to dressing like a character from . . . something. Maybe a video game that Darcy didn’t know.

Not her field of nerd-dom, but Darcy could respect it.

“I – excuse me?” the young woman asked in a confused voice, one hand lifted to her head. Her eyes weren’t quite focused. No smell of alcohol, but . . .

Darcy frowned. “Hey, are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up? Did that guy do something to you?”

Because girl code dictated that girls watched out for each other in this bullshit patriarchal world and if the hammered dude had roofied her or something and then taken her to the middle of an effing hurricane then Darcy was pulling out her taser before someone could say ‘taser’.

Speaking of tasers.

The hammered dude was really freaking her out. He also might have been an asshole and she hated people who were assholes, so she pulled it out and with no small amount of vindictiveness tasered him.

Both Jane and Erik looked at her incredulously.

“What?” she said defensively. “He was freaking me out!”

Cosplay girl chose that moment to groan and slump forwards, forcing Darcy and her nonexistent muscles to grab her and try to hold her upright. When that wasn’t going to work – because she was heavier than Darcy had expected, probably due to the armor she was wearing – Darcy settled for slowing her descent to the ground. Because that was better than just letting her go wham instead of the plop Darcy managed to bargain for from gravity’s insistent pull.

“Hospital?” Darcy suggested, kneeling on the ground with cosplay girl half in Darcy’s arms and half-slumped on the ground. If she didn’t get an answer soon her current status of ‘kneeling’ was going to change to ‘oops I dropped a person’.

“Hospital,” Jane agreed grimly. And thus began the task of moving two knocked-out people into the van. They were going to be good Samaritans and drop off the strangers to get the medical help they needed and then be off on their merry way to continue the quest into the realms of starry science. All would be well – a life or two saved, and more data collected for Jane Foster to relentlessly dig through.

Except.

“Ugh,” the young woman said as she regained consciousness, two minutes into the car ride. Her pale face turned green – enough so that even in the dark everyone could see the tint – and she looked ready to throw up.

“I think she’s going to throw up,” Darcy pointed out, while turning her eyes back to the road. She may not have been responsible for hitting the blond dude with the car in the first place – that was all on Dr. Jane Foster, oh yeah – but she sure as hell wasn’t going to be responsible for the second hit if it ever happened because she was too busy looking at Armor Girl.

“I think you may be right, miss,” Armor Girl said weakly. She shuddered violently.

“Stop the van,” Erik ordered, and everyone silently agreed to do just that.

Darcy stopped the van. Erik opened the door and helped the young woman out so she could throw up – nothing.

She was dry-heaving.

“Let it out!” Darcy gave her piece of wisdom. If she was affected by something, then it was better to empty her stomach out. Probably. It sounded logical so she went with it. Better out than in.

Armor Girl shuddered again and shook violently. Erik stood around awkwardly instead of helping the poor young woman out, so Darcy hopped out of the van to offer some kind of care. Pats on the back, reassuring words, basic little stuff that made people just feel a little better.

She was trying to do what all long-haired people appreciated when throwing up – that is, hold back her hair and pat her back down – when she noticed the ears.

“Hey, nice ears,” Darcy said. They, like all parts of her costume, looked seriously legit. Hell, maybe this was some kind of elf thing from the Lord of the Rings.

Did anyone happen to be an elf and have red eyes? Armor was off, but eh.

Armor Girl groaned lightly, but she was already looking a little better. Not as green. She was really pale – maybe the hair and eyes weren’t a dye job and contacts like Darcy had initially assumed, but because she was albino. “My ears?”

“Yeah, girl. They’re all pointed and they don’t look fake. Really going the extra mile, huh?” Maybe she would feel better if she could nerd out over her interest. Distraction was good for pain and stuff, right?

“Oh, those are just how they’ve always been.” Armor Girl absentmindedly fingered the edge of her right ear before taking a deep breath and raising her head. Even in the dark of the night, her red eyes were very red. “I feel much better now. Thank you very much for your kindness, Miss . . . ?”

Darcy looked at Erik, who was looking at Armor Girl with an odd look on his face, and at Jane, still in the van but peering at them with a craning neck. “Um, Lewis. Darcy Lewis. What do you mean that’s how they’ve always been?”

“Miss Darcy Lewis,” Armor Girl repeated. “And my ears have been this way for as long as I can remember. I’m told I was born with them.”

That sounded like a sensitive subject and Darcy did not want to offend. “Well they look cool. Hey, do you know that guy? You were with him when we found you.”

Armor Girl blinked at the change in subject, but peered into the van to take a look at the blond guy.

“Is it too dark for you to see?” Jane asked. “I can turn on the light-”

The young woman raised her hands in the ‘all is cool, I mean no harm’ position, chest-height and palms out. “This is sufficient, thank you, Miss . . . ?”

“Doctor Jane Foster,” Jane said. “And he’s Doctor Erik Selvig.”

Boss Lady was going titles, which meant either she was wary or she did not want to be looked down upon.

“Doctor Jane Foster,” Armor Girl repeated, and turned to nod respectfully to Erik before repeating his title and name as well. Weirdly polite. “And no, I’m afraid I don’t recognize this man.”

“You sure?” Darcy asked. “He didn’t – didn’t do something to you, try to make you do something?”

She shook her head. “Nothing of the sort, as far as I’m aware.”

“That’s – that’s good.” That was great. But only as far as she was aware, since if she wasn’t aware and the blonde dude, not yet confirmed a douche, had done something then that was just not great. At all. Human trafficking was a thing, unfortunately. “Hey, but you should still go get checked out at the hospital, um, what’s your name?”

Armor Girl started, and then flushed. Like the green tint, it spread very quickly over her pale face.

“I seem to have forgotten my manners,” she said sheepishly. “I’m sorry. My name is Corrin, born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr.”

The consensus became clear in the minds of all three that moment. Clearly, both picked up strays were hammered.


	2. Thor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has magic tricks, does a quick change, and the gang hits someone with the car again.

‘Corrin’ left them shortly after, when it turned out that her bout of sickness was not from any drug or concussion but from the car. She had the worst case of car sickness any of them had ever seen and could not bear to be in the van any longer.

Like, she looked so heartbroken and devastated when they told her the ETA that Darcy briefly thought she had murdered puppies and kitties in front of her.

After reassuring them all that she would be okay, and that she didn’t want to be a bother by forcing them to drive at a speed to rival a snail’s, she left them, still dressed in a cape and her armor. She was also barefoot but refused – politely – any offers of shoe wear or staying with them long enough to get some.

It felt like a terrible idea, just letting her go off into the desert like that.

“I feel like that was a terrible idea,” Darcy announced to everyone in the van, as they stalled the engine and watched her walking away. No one reported missing a wallet or a valuable thing, so clearly she hadn’t been intending to steal from them. She sure as heck hadn’t been dressed for that kind of thing, either.

“She has our phone number,” Jane offered half-heartedly, and she was in no hurry to get the car moving, not with her eyes on the shrinking figure. Corrin had also asked the name of her current location and was clearly not familiar with any of the terms. Puente Antiguo, sure, it was a tiny town that would never be known by many. New Mexico . . . okay, maybe, again.

But asking the name of the continent and then taking a few moments to place the name? That was just wrong on so many levels.

For Pete’s sake, she had been barefoot. No shoes, like, what the fuck. And no, the foot straps of her leggings didn’t count because that part just covered the arch of her foot, which was the part not in contact with the ground.

“Did she even have a phone?” Darcy asked suddenly, mind reeling off the percentage of bare foot covered by the realization.

Dead silence filled the van. Because when Jane ripped out a small piece of paper from her notebook to scrawl down a number, she hadn’t put it into a phone or anything, just thanked her politely with confusion clear as day on her face before tucking it inside her armor.

Like, legit inside her armor like a breast pocket kind of thing. That thing was really made well.

“She might need help,” Erik suggested slowly. The look on his face suggested that the girl needed help in the head, but it was definitely a good Samaritan kind of way, not the ‘we just escaped the potential axe murderer’ way.

So they turned the van around, caught up with the girl wandering barefoot and armored in the desert, told Corrin to get back in the car because wandering the desert barefoot and in armor was a really dumb way to die and they weren’t going to have that happen to her, and then drove to the nearest hospital with Corrin quietly suffering in the back from car sickness with the unconscious blond dude.

But, better suffering car sickness than dying in the desert, so.

The dude they got into the hospital, and he was now the problem of health care professionals who knew their stuff. ‘Corrin’, however, who was severely suffering from what was looking like the worst case of car sickness ever, was stopped by Erik.

Erik, who had been suspiciously silent until now.

“Maybe you should stay with us for a little while longer,” he said warily, eyes fixed on her ears.

“Shouldn’t she at least see a doctor or something?” Darcy pointed out. Discreetly, she waved her finger in a circle around her head. What if she was crazy? Or, well, had a head injury?

“Okay,” said Corrin, and let her head loll, eyes closed tightly, demonstrating negative eagerness to move.

She still had to suffer some more misery as they went back to the lab. When Darcy gave her a glass of water, she took it with a soft thank you and drank it all in one go.

Once that was done, it was time to interrogate the Armor Girl without scaring her.

“So your name’s Corrin?” Jane started, and she was not meant to be anything but an astrophysicist as her subtlety came with the force of a blunt hammer, much like the one the hammered dude had been shouting about.

Corrin nodded, no longer green.

“Of Hoshido and Nohr and Valla,” she said again.

No idea where that was, although ‘Valla’ was a new addition. “No last names?”

“In Hoshido I would be of the Byakuya Clan, and in Nohr I am of House Giausar. In Valla, I’m of the Thalatte Line.”

“Maybe she has memory loss or got confused with whatever she was dressed as?” Darcy suggested. It might have sounded like a shitty premise for a B-rated movie or whatever, but honestly it was beginning to look likely. No one could say stuff like that with such a straight, earnest face without believing in it one hundred and ten percent.

“My memory is sound,” Corrin said, clearly meaning to reassure them. Unfortunately, it had the exact opposite effect.

“Do you have any ID?” Jane asked.

“ID?”

“Identification,” Darcy clarified.

Corrin looked . . . not quite confused, but a little surprised.

“If you refer to proof of my identity,” she said slowly. “Then I suppose I do.”

“Cool. Can we, you know, see it?”

Corrin looked around, eying her surroundings, and then raised her hand, palm skywards.

And then, in the palm appeared – out of nowhere – a huge chunk of deep blue crystal cut in a teardrop shape.

“Holy _shit_!” Darcy cried out while Jane flinched. “How did you do that?!”

She looked at them all awkwardly. “I, just, brought it out?”

“Whoa.”

Jane and Erik tried to insist it was a sleight of hand, because scientists liked to rain on parades. With a sigh, Corrin handed Darcy the stone and told her to step back, out of reach, and keep the stone in sight.

Once Darcy had done so, she raised her hand again – and the gem was gone from Darcy’s grip. One look over and sure enough, Corrin was holding it again.

Just to prove that it wasn’t a trick somehow, Darcy grabbed a highlighter and scribbled on the surface of the stone to the best of her abilities. Corrin looked a little horrified at that, which she felt slightly bad about, but it helped prove that it really was the same stone when she did her trick again.

“It can’t be magic,” Erik was still protesting. Corrin, who was wiping her crystal down with a wet paper towel given as a peace offering by Darcy, slightly frowned at his proclamation. “Magic doesn’t exist!”

Only Darcy noticed Corrin’s frown grow deeper at that, like she’d just heard the sky was puke-green instead of blue. But despite the odd look she gave the old man, she didn’t say anything even when she clearly wanted to.

Jane was taking it a little better than her mentor was.

“Magic might as well just be science that hasn’t been explained yet,” she said firmly, quoting some guy that Erik argued against, as Corrin put her crystal away and peered at one of the papers on the table with mild curiosity.

Darcy wandered off towards the satellite pictures, deciding that now would be a good time to do her job as an intern and do interny things like sort out Jane’s stuff.

The second picture had her doing the interny thing of bringing important things to the boss lady’s focus.

“Look at that,” she pointed out to them, as Corrin continued sitting where she had been told to stay, still dressed in full armor and reading through a bunch of papers that had been left nearby. Some science journal of Jane’s.

The two scientists peered down at the two very human-shaped blurs in the photo. One of whom had a wild blur around the ‘head’ and some clunky parts on the body.

As if it – she – had long hair and something like, say, armor on her.

When she had signed onto this interning thing, she hadn’t expected to run into aliens. Or feel that ‘It’s Raining Men’ was a suitable theme song to her life.

They all glanced at Corrin, who was frowning a little at what she was reading.

“First things first,” Darcy decided. “We need to make sure she fits in a little better.”

Corrin lifted her head from the books and gave them all a ‘who, me?’ look.

* * *

Darcy – she was told to stop referring to them with both first and last names after the first three times, which was fine by her – insisted that Corrin be dressed in something that stuck out a lot less.

“I don’t really have anything else to wear,” she pointed out. Which wasn’t a lie, she didn’t have access to her Convoy and everything she had on her was, well, everything she had.

Darcy ran a critical eye over her.

“Okay, bathroom, now,” she ordered, and not unkindly pushed her towards a room, with a basin and a tap. The light source was activated by a very odd button, which was flicked and immediately provided light.

“Take off your armor. Just the armor,” Darcy added, before shutting the door behind her and leaving Corrin with privacy.

It didn’t look much like a bathroom, Corrin thought, looking over the room. She saw a basin half-filled with water made of white porcelain. The seat’s shape reminded her of the outhouse latrines, and she decided to not touch it.

Surely that couldn’t be the bath. There was no bath in the room. How was this a bathroom?

Kiran’s world, she decided, was definitely not anything like what she knew. People dismissed the very possibility of magic, used methods of transportation that fed on a distorted form of energy reminiscent of a Dragon Vein, and demanded the removal of one’s armor. Not rudely, but nonetheless.

If there had been any ill intent towards her, she wouldn’t have complied.

But Darcy reminded her of Kiran, and she knew Kiran’s world was one where people with armors or weapons familiar to the Outrealms were not commonly seen.

She sighed, and then snapped her fingers, letting the armor dissolve away. One of many gifts from Lilith, her magic armor wasn’t just made of dragonsteel – it also equipped and removed itself from her body at her will.

Now she stood with her cape in her arms, and in her leggings and blouse. Exactly what Darcy intended. Probably.

Corrin opened the door and stepped out.

Darcy, who had been leaning against the wall in front of the poorly-named bathroom’s door with some folded articles of clothing in her arms, looked up.

“Whoa, that was fast,” she said. “Where’s the armor?”

“I put it away,” Corrin replied.

“More magic?” The bespectacled woman paused before shrugging and tossing aside the clothes she had been holding like they were trash to be discarded – something dark blue and sturdy, like the pants they wore, as well as a pink thing. “Cool.”

Definitely like Kiran, Corrin decided in that moment, remembering the Summoner’s reactions to much of Askr, as well as what the heroes they summoned were capable of.

Not that she could have blamed Kiran – Askr was truly an amazing place. Corrin had been in awe, though admittedly not as much as Kiran had been at magic.

Darcy fussed over her some more.

“It looks a little emo, until we get to your face,” she muttered, looking over Corrin.

Was that supposed to be a bad thing? “What’s wrong with my face?”

“Nothing. It’s very pretty. I got it!” Darcy snatched the cape from her hands and struggled to fold it into a triangle. Then, she took the edges of the hypotenuse and hugged around her waist.

“Um?” Corrin managed.

“There,” Darcy muttered into Corrin’s abdomen. “We . . . Go!”

Her cape was now tied around her waist like a lop-sided skirt. Corrin looked down at it, a little doubtful, but Darcy seemed satisfied.

Until she looked up at her face. “Damn it, you still stick out.”

“It’s the ears, isn’t it?” Corrin asked, resigned. It was always the ears that let people know who she was. That had been incredibly bothersome when she was on the run from both Hoshido and Nohr.

“That, and your coloring. Red eyes are, like, super uncommon here. And you’re like, vampire-pale. Are you an albino?”

“I am.”

Well, there was nothing she could do about her eyes, but she did know a few things about keeping her ears hidden – at least, for short periods of time.

Corrin tugged her headband off, and pulled her hair so that it was no longer tucked behind her ears. Hidden by the strands of her hair, the tips of her ears were no longer visible.

Darcy sighed. “You’re still pretty, but yeah, no one will think you’re an alien. Probably. If the ears show and people notice they might think you’re an elf.”

“An alien?” Corrin repeated. “Elf?”

Not dragon? But they had seen her dragonstone?

This really must have been Kiran’s world, then. Although Kiran hadn’t mentioned elves, so maybe not.

“You’re not from here, right? From outer space? The great beyond and all?”

Corrin wanted to correct her, tell her that she was from what was called an ‘Outrealm’, but realized that terms might differ based on different cultures. And, she supposed an ‘alien’ was an apt description for what she was. Someone whose origin wasn’t here.

So she just nodded.

“Cool,” Darcy concluded. “Hey Jane, Corrin says she’s an alien!”

Jane, as she had permitted Corrin to call her, looked exasperated.

“Are you interested in taking over our world?” she questioned Corrin, almost sarcastically. Still, the question was one that held a lot of weight.

Corrin made a face, having heard too many stories of – and also having fought– dragons that wanted to take over worlds, or at the very least destroy them.

“Not in the least,” she said with utmost sincerity. She hadn’t even wanted to be queen when Azura tried to get her to take the throne, and that was over a single nation. Sure, New Valla was a mess both objectively and subjectively speaking, but even if the kingdom hadn’t suffered nearly two decades of oppressive rule and a curse under a mad god that wanted to spread pain and death before being radically changed and forced to join the rest of the world they’d been secluded from with the death of said god, Corrin wouldn’t have wanted to be its ruler or been fit for it. What would she even do with a world? She would end up going insane, and that wasn’t something she wanted at all.

Darcy grinned. “What do you say to helping out a super smart science lady with her research?”

“Darcy,” Jane said in exasperation, as Corrin thought for a moment before deciding that in repayment for their kindness, it wouldn’t be too bad. She would have to make sure they didn’t have interest in abusing their knowledge, especially with her help, but she had no qualms of helping where she could.

“I’ll do what I can,” she offered.

The girl made a very smug gesture towards Corrin. Jane gave Darcy a look.

“We’ll speak more on that later,” Jane said to Corrin, not unkindly. “Right now, we need to pick up that other guy.”

They made her put on sunglasses – and Corrin explained to them that there were similar things back in her home, and did not poke her eyes out with the legs like Darcy worried out loud – and was made to wear what was called a ‘ball cap’ with her ears tucked in.

“This is a little uncomfortable,” Corrin said, wincing slightly.

“She looks sketchy as hell,” Darcy complained. “All dark clothes and a baseball hat and sunglasses and seriously? Are we _trying_ to put a sign saying ‘suspicious person’ on her? Hell, she looks like a vampire now. That’s a Twilight wannabe look right there.”

Corrin looked down at herself, and then back up at the rest of them. She did look a little different in clothes compared to them, but Darcy wasn’t quite the same in fashion with Jane or Erik either.

“Better safe than sorry,” said Erik. It wasn’t exactly concern for her, per say, but the fact that he suggested she come with them instead of be left alone at their place made Corrin like him a little more.

Ideally, Kiran would be able to summon her again, somehow, because clearly something had gone wrong when Surtr rose from what had appeared to be guaranteed defeat and burned her, because death by fire was not usually something that ended with said burn victim falling into an entirely new world with no burns in sight. Ideally, Corrin would not cause a scare in Kiran’s world while the Summoner was not in their own world and not come in contact with too many people.

Things didn’t always go as idealistically as one might want, however. Now that she had met some people, she could hardly leave a bad impact on them.

Even if they kept putting her into that unholy vehicle.

Corrin was so sick that it took her a while to realize the trio had found the person they were looking for – by hitting him with the vehicle.

“Again?!” Darcy yelled, undoing her seatbelt and leaping out the door after throwing it open. In the front, Jane and Erik did the same, and Corrin wasn’t going to stay in here if they weren’t. She hurried out as well, eager to get out, and sighed in deep relief once she was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention head canons galore yes? (because Fates, well....)
> 
> Family names:  
> Byakuya Clan: the Hoshidan Royal Family (for the Japanese name for Hoshido)  
> House Giausar: the Nohrian Royal Family (after the star Lambda Draconis in the constellation Draco)  
> Thalatte Line: the Vallite Royal Family (after Thalassa, the Greek Primeval spirit of the sea) 
> 
> Vallite throne: not game-compliant. Path!Corrin is not queen of Valla, Azura was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Huinari and my specialty is starting weird crossovers no one asked for.  
> I had the idea for this story since Avengers: Infinity War and FEH Book II but never got around to doing much for it except planning and writing snippets of what I wanted to see in a doc and then Book III and IV came out so I figured might as well go for it because I was overthinking things.
> 
> You can find me on my [Tumblr](https://huinari.tumblr.com/) where I usually ramble and post snippets of future uploads.
> 
> Sweet Dreams~


End file.
